I Can Make You My Man
by raziel9753
Summary: More Sinn


Author's Note: New one-shot. I have to say I loved The Rocky Horror Glee Show. So awesome. This has some angst with some comfort sex. So it's all good. Finn and Sam action. Oh yea! XD So tell me what you think. I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does and he is genius.

Performing in only tighty whitey's? Finn wasn't sure on that. Sure he was a jock, but guys can have insecurities too. Yea he had abs, but not like Puck or Sam. After hearing all the foods that Sam ate. Finn cut back on his foods. Eating the same thing. Egg whites, chicken, he even had some of Kurt's low calorie protein shake in the morning. He was in the weight room lifting some weights. He put more weight then usual on the bar. He sighed as he got into position. He lifted the bar no problem then got it to his chest. He pumped it up but the weight was closing in on his chest. His breathe hitched. He shouldn't have put the extra ten pounds on the bar. He tried pulling the bar to the resting post, but was failing. He was flaying his legs. He was in deep trouble. Sam was suppose to be here working out with him. But Finn wanted to get a head start and work on his muscles.

His face was getting red, and he was pulling up with all his might, then his hand slipped out of place and the bar was crashing Finn's chest and lungs. He was breathing heavily and he could see the image of the ceiling turn dark. He had stopped kicking his legs and he was close to unconsciousness. He manage to say 'help' but it was a little over a normal whisper. No one would hear that. His arms and legs hanging down as he totally blacked out.

"Finn's line Janet" Mr. Schuester yelled.

"Brad" Rachel called out then said something out of character. "Mr. Schue this isn't working. Finn should be here rehearsing" Schuester just sighed heavily.

"Look, we don't know where Finn is? And he isn't answering his phone" Mr. Schuester responded. Frankly he was a bit worried on where Finn was. Then Slyvester had to start up on the mistakes and horrible timing of the musical. Then Schue and Sue were at it. Everyone less was in the chairs, watching the scene and Kurt had looked back at Sam. He knew that Sam and Finn were hanging out most of the time. Kurt got up at the same time Sam did. Mercedes and Quinn gave them questioning looks.

"Don't worry" Sam re-encouraged Quinn and kissed her cheek. The two boys got out to the hall and he could see the pain and worry for Finn in Kurt's eyes. Finn had been hanging with Sam in the weight room talking and all. And Finn even said that Kurt was a good guy and fun to be with, when he wasn't bitching about the latest fashion and how many calories were in everything. But he could relate with the calorie thing. He always watched what he eat. To make sure his glass-cutting abs were in top shape. Even though he had a thing for Quinn, Kurt was kind of cute. But honestly if he were to be with any guy in glee, it'd be Finn. He was kind of charming. And he has seen the guy shirtless. "I have no idea where he is? Do you want to split up and search?"

"That's sound promising, text me if you find him?" He said and walked off in one direction. Sam sighed and turned around and started thinking. If I were a six-foot tall football player where would I be? Well, Finn and him were going to the weight room after rehearsal. He want to the locker room and no one was there. Then he went straight to the weight room. There was Finn, looking dead on the weight bed. Sam rushed over and pulled the bar up and off of Finn and onto the holder. 210, heavier then Finn's usual bar weight. He then focused on the teen. He put his ear to Finn's chest. He looked up and Finn's face was a hue red. He didn't panic. He texted Kurt to get to the weight room and call the ambulance. Okay, now he had to remember what he learned in the CPR class. He tipped the boy's head further back to clear the air wave. And started the process. Then pumped on Finn's chest 12 times or was it 20? Either way he did this for the next minute and Kurt got into the room. He was in tears and was on the phone with the call operator. Sam listened again. He had a faint heart beat. He kept doing the same pattern. Finn choked up and coughed. He gasped for air. Kurt had gotten the waste basket from the corner of the room. Finn turned slowly to upchuck the protein shake from the morning. Sam was soothing him and rubbing his back. It actually worked. Good thing, he took the CPR class. The people rushed into the weight room and took aid to Finn. They put him on a gurney. They gave him an air mask. And they asked him several questions. One paramedic came up and patted Sam on his shoulder. Saying he did a good job. Before leaving with the paramedics Kurt came up to Sam. "Do you want to come?"

Sam gave Kurt a half smile. "Yea, that'd be cool" He said following the now half Riff Raff, half Kurt. The two followed the ambulance in Kurt's navigator. Once at the hospital Kurt announced he was going to the bathroom to remove the make-up. Sam got up and knocked on the open door of Finn's room.

Finn woke up to see Sam and he turned his head to Riff Raff. Then he remembered Kurt was playing that role. He thought he was in Rocky Horror himself. Rachel made him watch it when they started rehearsing. He thought it was good. And he was happy he was playing Brad. He also remembered that he was trying to lift ten extra pounds of weight to his normal weight reps. Then he had puked his guts out. When he was put into the hospital bed after all the tests and blood shots and everything he heard a knock. Was it another doctor? They already told him they have to monitor his breathing and they said the bar didn't do much damage. They said that if the two boys weren't there trying to revive him he would be in worse conditions or not even around. "Come in" He said.

"Hey man, how you doing?" Sam asked as he stepped into the room. Finn lifted his head. Sam took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"Okay I guess. Hey thanks man" Finn smirked at Sam. Since Puck was in the slammer, Sam has been a cool replacement. And the dude, did have nice abs. And he was a rocking singer too. Sam was like him in a way. But with blonde hair, and was shorter than him.

"Why would you try and go for extra weight dude?" Sam had to ask. Seeing Finn lifeless was not a great image in his head. He wanted to make sure Finn was okay. And he kind of wanted to kiss him to.

"I don't know, I just...just wanted to make sure I looked good for the musical" Finn answered. Not wanting to really think about it anymore.

"Really, guess I think you're perfect" Sam replied. He looked down to the floor then back at Finn.

"You think I'm perfect! You have better abs then me" He scotched up on the bed to look at Sam face to face. Sam chuckled a bit. Finn said he had cool abs. He then smiled and looked at the reflecting smile on Finn's face as well. He licked his bottom lip and got up and stripped off his shirt. Finn just smirked. Then went Sam's pants. He closed Finn's door and even pulled the curtain back. He then got up on Finn's bed, straddling Finn. He placed his hands under Finn's gown. His chest was so warm and his abs felt good. He gulped and bent down and firmly kissed Finn on his lips. The giant was so gentle and his lips were a bit chapped, but it felt good kissing him.

Finn watched as Sam stripped from his clothes. He had this funny feeling he was going to enjoy this more then he wanted to. He was with Rachel and he liked girls. Sure he messed up with Quinn and Rachel is a bit overwhelming sometimes, but still. When Sam took off his shirt to reveal those abs, Finn's mind cleared of Rachel and girls. Sam saved his life and he was glad he was in the room comforting him. When the door was shut and the curtain was pulled back, Finn wanted to say something but was still staring at the boy's abs.

His gaze went to the short gold mankini he had under his clothes. He was right it revealed alot of his junk. Sam was now on Finn and his cold hands were roaming under the hospital gown. Finn held his breathe. It felt so good. Then he felt Sam's body over his and his lips were attached to his and it felt good. It felt like fire and ice, like the fire was him and the ice was Sam and those sweet cold hands. Sam pulled away for a mere second and Finn didn't want it to stop. He actually let out a whimper as he threw his head back from those hands fondling his chest and he could hear Sam laugh a bit before he dipped back down to kiss Finn some more.

He's really enjoying it. This is amazing. Sam thought in his head as he kissed the boy some more and licked those chap lips to go full throttle in Finn's hot mouth. Earning another whimper and a moan. He could feel Finn poking him. Of course they had him strip off his clothes to exam his body. Oh, but Sam was happy to re-exam that sexy body. Still examining the inside of Finn's mouth Sam pulled off his Rocky costume so he could be even more connected to Finn. He dropped the mankini on the floor. Now both of them were touching and it was intense and amazingly arousing. He gasped in Finn's mouth. Which in return made Finn moan. He then started grinding his cock next to Finn's. Finn bit down on Sam's lip as he pulled off to try and keep his breathe steady. Sam could feel the boy's body heat up and the layer of sweat coating those abs. He ripped the ugly garment in half. Sam licked his lips and licked and bit down on Finn's heated body. And it felt and tasted so good. And those sweet, moans and groans from Finn. Sam was kissing Finn's neck when he was gather the pre-cum from both of them. He wanted to be inside the boy so bad and he didn't have lube on him. Once his was lined and lathered, he entered in Finn slowly. He was rejecting at first. "Relax, breath slowly" Sam demanded against the right side of Finn's neck.

Finn closed his eyes and sighed as he relaxed his muscles. It hurt like hell, but soon Sam was half way through and Finn wasn't going to back down. He was breathing in and out of his nose, relaxing his muscles. It helped that Sam was caresses him with his hands and giving him sweet wet kisses. Finn just sighed and moaned for more. Soon Sam was pulling out and then he slammed into Finn.

"Ughh.." Is all that escape his mouth. Then Sam did it again and again. It was feeling awesome now. And his eyes fluttered shut and he was trying so hard to concentrate on his breathing, but he was more into the sex at the moment. Sam had pulled Finn's leg up and rested on his shoulder to get a better angle. And boy, did it work. His body jerked at the sensation of Sam hitting him hard inside. His back ached and his eyes were squeezed tight. "Again" he managed to say.

"Alright than" Sam said in the most sexy voice. Almost out of breathe, low whisper. But so seductive. He did the same thing over and over and all Finn could do was try not to scream at the top of his lungs. He was so close to his breaking point. He was thinking of too many things at once. His breathe was out of the question. He continued to hear the wonderful grunts Sam was making and the sounds of skin connection, his dick was throbbing and he was also focusing on the mailman. He didn't want to go just yet. The monitors were going off the roof. His heartbeat was racing and he was right there.

"Gawh..I'm right there..man" Finn yelled out grabbing hold of the cords hooked up to him and the side of his bed. Nurses and Doctors were doing paper work and other things for different patients they didn't even see the readings for Finn going off the charts. Finn's breathe was hitched and soon it was like earlier. His heart was panicking, and he could hardly breathe. The darkness around the sight of Sam pounding the shit out of him. He was going to black out. His body over heating, the mailman didn't matter as he exhaled a loud wheal. His hot sticky liquid on his stomach and on Sam's abs. He unclenched the cords and started to get his regular breathe in. Sam pulled out of Finn and laid on top of the boy carefully. Finn's chest raising and falling as he tried catching his breathe. Sam could hear Finn's heart racing.

"I'm sorry" He whispered catching his own breathe as well. He wrapped his arms around Finn. And he loved how close he was to the boy. Even when they had just had sex in a hospital bed. Finn mumbled something. "What did you say?" He asked.

"I said, don't be. I loved it." He said still breathing heavy. "That was incredible." He said. It was true. He didn't have sex with Rachel yet and the only time he did have sex was with Santana. And it didn't feel right. But this thing that had just happened felt amazing. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell Rachel this, but he wanted more of Sam. And more of those abs. He was cool that Sam accepted his body the way it is. He guessed it didn't matter how he looked, when someone obliviously likes Finn with the way he is. They stayed like that, watching Finn's heartbeat go back to normal and his breathing was nice and steady. Finn even started twirling some of Sam's hair. Sam started scratching his arm. Their sweet silence was disturbed when someone pulled back the curtain and shirked. Oh..shit it was either Kurt or Rachel? But with Finn's knowing it was Kurt. 


End file.
